Atopic allergies afflict at least 20% of populations in developed countries and comprise a wide range of IgE-mediated diseases such as hay fever, asthma, atopic dermatitis, and food allergies. Exposure of an allergic subject to relevant allergens cross-links allergen specific IgE bound to mast cells, triggering degranulation and release of proinflammatory mediators, such as histamine and eicosanoids, which cause the weal-and-flare response on a skin test. Characteristically, this early response is followed by a prolonged late reaction in which inflammatory cells, particularly eosinophils and activated TH-2 CD4 T cells, are recruited to the site of allergen exposure. Inflammatory cytokines such as IL-4 and IL-5, both produced by TH-2 cells, are important for IgE production by B cells and for eosinophilia, respectively. Immunotherapies targeting CD4 T cells have been shown to be effective in reducing the production of IgE, the activation of proinflammatory cells, and the release of inflammatory mediators.
Current allergy therapies targeting CD4 T cells have met with mixed success. Desensitization with allergen extracts or vaccines is effective for many allergens, such as the Hymenoptera insect sting which can induce life-threatening allergic reactions. The mechanism may be either induction of T cell tolerance or the conversion of TH-2 to TH-1. However, such treatment requires a long-term treatment regime, frequent doctor visits and prior stabilization by other medications, and is associated with a certain morbidity rate and rare deaths. Alternatively, immunosuppressive drugs such as steroids which effectively stabilize ongoing allergy responses, are often associated with severe side effects.
The activation of CD4 T cells is a major factor in the initiation and maintenance of the allergic response. Allergens are taken up by specialized antigen presenting cells (APCs) such as dendritic cells and B cells. Protein allergens pass through the endosomal or lysosomal system where they are degraded by different proteases. These peptide fragments are bound by the MHC class II molecules which, at the cell surface, are heterotrimeric complexes consisting of two transmembrane glycoprotein chains (αand β) that form a binding scaffold for the third component, a peptide of 11-20 amino acids. The antigen-MHC class II molecule complex is recognized by CD4 T cells and leads to the activation of the T cell. Activated T cells in turn activate several other components of the immune system, such as B cells and macrophages, that are crucial for the body's response to pathogens, but also lead to the symptoms of allergies.
Class II molecules, like other transmembrane proteins, are translocated into the endoplasmic reticulum (ER) after synthesis, where they associate with a third protein, the invariant chain (Ii). The invariant chain molecule is a type II transmembrane protein that serves as a class II-specific chaperone, promoting the exit of class I-Ii complexes from the ER and preventing class II molecules from binding to peptides and unfolded proteins in the ER and in the secretory pathway. A targeting motif in the cytoplasmic tail of Ii directs the class II-Ii complexes from the secretory pathway into the endosomal system.
Before the MHC class II molecules can present antigen the Ii must be removed by a series of proteases that break down Ii. The resultant Ii peptide fragments, called class II-associated invariant chain peptides (CLIP), occupy the peptide binding groove of the class II molecule, and in most cases are not spontaneously released. The CLIP protects the class II binding pocket from collapsing both during intracellular transport and after Ii degradation in the endosomal system. Binding of antigenic peptides generated from endocytosed proteins requires an empty, and yet open binding site. The CLIP therefore must be released while the open binding site is stabilized to allow the binding of other peptides. Human Leukocyte Antigen—DM (‘HLA-DM’) mediates both of these functions, thus promoting the binding of antigenic peptides. After acquiring peptides, the class II molecules are transported to the cell surface via routes that are largely unknown.
In view of the above, inhibition of invariant chain proteolysis will prevent removal of Ii from the class II binding pocket, which in turn will specifically block antigen binding to the MHC class II molecule.
Cathepsin S (‘CatS’) is a cysteine protease expressed in lymphatic tissues. CatS mediates invariant chain proteolysis, which is a prerequisite for peptide loading of MHC class II molecules (Riese et al. (1996) Immunity 4:357). CatS has 50-60% homology with cathepsins L and K, but differs from them in that it has a broad pH optimum that extends to alkaline pH. CatS modulates antigen presentation in animal models, and inhibitors are effective in an asthma model (Riese et al. (1998) J. Clin. Invest. 101:2351). Mice deficient in cathepsin S have an impaired ability to present exogenous proteins by professional antigen presenting cells (Nakagawa et al. (1999) Immunity 10:207; Shi et al. (1999) Immunity 10:197).
Compounds that inhibit the proteolytic activity of human cathepsin S are expected to find utility in the treatment of chronic autoimmune diseases including, but not limited to, lupus and rheumatoid arthritis; and have potential utility in modulating the immune response to tissue transplantation. Methods of modulating autoimmunity with an agent that modulates cathepsin S activity, e.g., proteolysis of the Ii chain, as well as methods of treating a subject having an autoimmune disorder, methods of evaluating a treatment for its ability to modulate an immune response are described in WO 99/58153.
Compounds somewhat similar to those of the present invention are described in the following references.
Winters, et. al. (Winters, G.; Sala, A.; Barone, D.; Baldoli, E. J. Med. Chem. 1985, 28, 934-940; Singh, P.; Sharma, R. C. Quant. Struct.-Act. Relat. 1990, 9, 29-32; Winters, G.; Sala, A.; Barone, D. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,525 (1985)) have described bicyclic pyrazoles of the type shown below. R never contains a heterocyclic ring and no protease inhibitor activity is ascribed to these molecules; they are described as α1-adrenergic receptor modulators.

Shutske, et. al. claim the bicylic pyrazoles below. The pyridine ring is aromatic in their system (Shutske, G. M.; Kapples, K. J.; Tomer, J. D. U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,576 (1993)). Although reference is made to R being a linker to a heterocycle, the claims specify only R=hydrogen. The compounds are referred to as serotonin reuptake inhibitors.

The compound 2-[4-[4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)butyl]-1-piperazinyl]-pyrimidine is known from EP-382637, which describes pyrimidines having anxiolytic properties. This compound and analogs are further described in EP-502786 as cardiovascular and central nervous system agents. Pharmaceutical formulations with such compounds are disclosed in EP-655248 for use in the treatment of gastric secreation and as anti-ulcer agents. WO-9721439 describes medicaments with such compounds for treating obsessive-compulsive disorders, sleep apnea, sexual dysfunctions, emesis and motion sickness.
The compounds 5-methyl-3-phenyl-1-[4-(4-phenyl-1-piperazinyl)butyl]-1H-indazole and 5-bromo-3-(2-chlorophenyl)-1-[4-(4-phenyl-1-piperazinyl)butyl]-1H-indazole, in particular the hydrochloride salts thereof, are known from WO-9852940 and CA 122:314528, where these and similar compounds are described as kinase inhibitors in the former reference and possessing affinity for benzodiazepine receptors in the latter reference.